A Little Talk
by SkyNakama27
Summary: Mr. Nash decides to pay a visit to a good old friend, Mr. White, and watch the boys fight on Quarton. One-shot.


**In the final episode, Mr. Nash seems to know that Guren is Bravenwolf, and in the Japanese version, he is aware of what was going on, as we see him w/ Mr. White in "A New Knight." I didn't watch it subtitled, but with my little knowledge of the Japanese language, I'm pretty sure Mr. White said this at one point "He was like you in the past." Which may refer they were acquainted at one point. Also, in the last few episodes, Mr. White was working with someone on Earth, and that was Guren's dad.**

Mr. Nash had been strolling around the mall in town, and came across an antique shop. If he remembered correctly, his son and his friends had went there many times. If he remembered right, they were doing "errands" for the owner, Mr. White. The name rang a bell, as he remembered his old friend. Walking over, he opened the door, seeing the shop the way he saw it years ago.

"Oh, goodie, a customer! It's been so long since I've had-" the elder stopped in his tracks, noticing him. "how long has it been, old friend?" his genuine smile felt nostalgic. How long has it been, since they last met? "How about a cup of tea?" Mr. Nash nodded, remembering his friend's... habit.. of drinking tea during times they met.

"What brings you here?" Mr. White asked, a bit nervous. His friend would normally never come for just a visit.

"Is it such a bad thing to pay a visit?" he chuckled.

"It isn't, but last time, you left without a trace," Mr. White, with a frown. Mr. Nash had suddenly stopped contacting him after a few years.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't realized," he apologized, realizing that was what he had forgotten to do after all the years. He knew he had forgotten something, and now he knew, too late. "I've heard stories from Guren, how is he?" Mr. Nash asked after, interested in the behavior of his son.

"Just like you, I would say. A leader, if I saw one. Wait, I have, haven't I?" Mr. White answered, with chuckle.

"I wouldn't say I was a leader," Mr. Nash commented.

"Guren said the same," Mr. White added, chuckling once more.

"Their the next knights, aren't they?" Mr. Nash was serious now. The reunion was one he enjoyed, but he needed answers, rather, confirmations.

"Whatever do you mean? Villius was... gone, yes?" Mr. White countered.

"No need to hide it, I was just confirming it," Mr. Nash sighed.

"Yes, they're in Quarton at the moment," Mr. White admitted. He knew his Mr. Nash knew, but he was just... afraid. Would he mind letting his son fight on Quarton, just like them?

"Villius is back, isn't he? We should be doing _something_ about it, they're just kids," Mr. Nash reasoned, but Mr. White's frown seemed to have deepened. "What is there we can do? We can't go to Quarton. Our... other... friends have passed, have you forgotten? And besides, we would need core bricks, and I doubt ours still work."Mr. White had a point. What was there they can do? Nothing, but sit and wait. He held a grim expression, remembering the other two that passed.

"Have you ever asked Guren about it?" Mr. White asked, with a hint of curiosity.

"I wouldn't hear the end of it. I can't face the expression he'll give, that I hid something from him."

"Then.. would you like to see them fighting?" Mr. Nash was eventually convinced, nodded, and followed his friend toward the other room. He had always wondered what was there, and now he knew. Looking at the screen, he saw the Tenkai Knights. A wave of nostalgia flowed through him. It was such a long time ago. He figured who was who; Valorn was Toxsa, Chooki was Lydendor, Tributon was Ceylan, and Bravenwolf was his son, Guren. It was a bit easy, as he heard the knights call each other by their names once in a while.

"Villius is really back, isn't he?" Mr. Nash rhetorically stated, and Mr. White nodded, then frowned. Mr. Nash saw Lydendor and Tributon against one of the Corrupted members, who he learned was Granox, while Valorn and Bravenwolf were fighting the other, Slyger. He watched partially in horror as they had all collapsed to the ground.

"Is there really nothing we can do?" He asked, clenching his fist. They were still young, younger than them when they fought, and they don't mind risking their lives. A knight was about to finish them off, but instead, called the Corrupted for retreat, and the boys were sent back to Earth. "I believe that is my cue," Mr. White said,"unless you wouldn't mind letting him find out."

Mr. Nash followed anyway. The second the light from the portal vanished, he saw the four boys barely standing. He caught Guren and Ceylan, while Mr. White caught Chooki and Toxsa. They seemed fine, he noted, and sighed in relief, although he shouldn't have, because they heard him. Even though they were exhausted, they opened their eyes.

"Mr. White... since when did you have brown hair?" the green-haired boy, Toxsa, asked, looking at Mr. Nash.

"Uuuuhh.. Toxsa, Mr. White is supporting you, and he has his white hair.." the blue-haired boy, Ceylan said, as if stating the obvious. Mr. Nash and Mr. White exchanged looks. He was about to make an excuse, when Chooki and Guren suddenly stood up, alerted.

"Uuuh.. Guren.. whatever you do, don't turn around," Chooki said, although Guren said why, he looked anyway, seeing Ceylan... and his dad.

"D-dad?!" Ceylan and Toxsa immediately screamed after Guren, and fell to the floor.

"This is just a dream of us in Doomsploder right? We went to that world, and came back.. This is just a dream!" Toxsa exclaimed.

"Or... It's like winning the game but seeing the people you never wanted to see..." Chooki mumbled.

"As much as I hate your game references and your sports metaphors... I wish it were true.." Ceylan said.

"D-dad... W-why are you here?" Guren asked, surprised and nervous. Mr. Nash mentally chuckled at the boys' expressions. He wanted to make an excuse, but Mr. White beat him to it, saying they were old friends, and just visiting. It was- true, after all.

"I-is that so?" Chooki asked Mr. White.

"Y-you're sure you have no idea what Quarton is..?" Ceylan asked, showing his core brick for verification.

"Ceylan, what are you doing?!" Toxsa yelled.

"Chill, man."

"How can I chill when _you_ are pretty much _telling_ him what Quarton is!"

"G-guys! Stop!" Guren exclaimed, going in between the two. The two boys crossed arms and turned away.

"I remember am event quite similar to that, don't you?" Mr. White whispered, and Mr. Nash nodded. "Well, do you want to tell?"

"Let's wait till' they beat Villius. They already have a lot on their minds, after all," he answered. "Quarton? Isn't it that game you started playing with them?" He answered the boys.

"Y-yeah!" Guren answered, a bit too nervous.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sometime later...

Guren tip-toed into his house, hoping for his dad to not find him and scold him for... missing stuff. He and his friends, along with the help of Beag and the Corekai, had finally defeated Villius, but he stayed out too late. The lights flickered on, revealing his father, with a look of concern.

"I...I know I missed dinner... and haven't cleaned my room... and do my homework.. b...but I had a reason!" Guren explained, keeping a worried expression, and ignored the fact that his cat Max had walked around him. Mr. Nash's concerned expression changed to a smile. "I know you did, Bravenwolf," he said. Guren stared at him in disbelief, taking in what his dad had called him.

"What?" Mr. Nash chuckled at his son's blank expression that changed dramatically. "Whaaaaaat?!" He yelled. "How do you know?! When have you known?! Why didn't you tell me?! Have you known since you visited Mr. White?" Guren had asked a load of questions, as he just couldn't believe his father found out.

"How about we sit and talk about it?" He said, gesturing to sit on a couch. "Are you up for it?"

"I think so."


End file.
